icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spam/@comment-3999180-20111128204432/@comment-4648335-20111203021412
@CreddieCupcake See, I'm like you, but the opposite. Spam is MY main ship, and Creddie is my side ship. But, you know, I find Creddie adorable. I always have. I find I get very fixed ideas of what characters should be together in my head early on. And I mean no disrespect for the other shippers, but for me it's always been Spencer/Sam and Carly/Freddie. Gibby became a main cast member a little too late -- my shippy brain had already cast the couples. lol But I think his seeming crush on Carly early this season is adorable. And Gibby gets all the ladies. We don't have to worry about him NOT having one. ;) (OT, but yeah. Basically: side ships rock and are a great comfort when we don't get to see our main ship.) @Sam-I-Ham, you are SO RIGHT about the unscripted things. I didn't know that about the "skillet biscuit", but I know that Jennette and Jerry are both witty, funny, and have great rapport with each other. When they go off script, it's still great and I'm so glad Dan and the other PTB keep that stuff in sometimes. I have to wonder if they'll do some more unscripted/off-script things as Sam and Spencer in the upcoming filming. They've gotten so close over the years -- like I said, the rapport is just there. I could write an essay on why Jennette and Jerry need their own show as a duo in the future. Maybe Spencer (and hopefully Sam with him) might get a spin-off after iCarly? (Like the joke Jerry/Spencer made in that random debate sketch the Victorious cast interrupted. lol) But that's a dream. I understand it may not be likely. But DREAMS CAN HAPPEN!! Also, I really dig what you said about Jerry/Spencer not batting an eyelash when she grabbed his arm. Their rapport isn't just intellectual/friendly -- it's also physical, and I wish Dan and TPTB would utilize that more on iCarly. I mean, a makeout session would be ideal, but it could be in other ways too -- like physical comedy. Their game of Assassin was awesome as was the monster and soup thing. And I think a lot of people -- maybe even Spam shippers -- were upset in iCan't Take It when Sam kicked Spencer in the you-know-what's when he was trying to pry her off Gibby. I actually enjoyed it, because A) it carried on the theme from the time when she threw the football there (yay continuity!) and B) it was just very well done. Their timing was perfect, which I suppose it would've had to have been or else Jerry could've gotten really hurt, but they did an awesome job. It was well-timed, it was funny. And it's not like Spencer didn't forgive her, so it didn't hurt our ship. haha (There are other reasons I liked it, but I can't type them here, what with having to keep everything all PG.) That was longer than I intended, but yeah. Jerry and Jennette are so comfortable with each other, Dan should REALLY use that as an advantage and write some Spam scenes. I'd be happy with ANY Spam scenes, because, as a shipper of this ship, I'll take what I can get. But yeah. =D